


I'm Lovin' You

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top!Luke, blowjob, bottom!Ashton, cockblock!michael, innocent child asking questions, mcdonalds, michael cockblocks lol, minor smut, wherethehellis!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two giant assholes doing stuff in the McDonald's playground.</p><p>© 2015 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lovin' You

"Okay, Luke," Ashton began as he examined the playground before him, "we're going to try to beat our score to get to the center of the playground."

"What was our best?" Luke asked, glancing over at the older boy.

"Last time I checked, it was fifteen seconds. We have to get the time under that."

"Got it."

"Ready? Set... Go!"

Ashton hit the timer of his phone before he started crawling through the entrance tube of the playground, Luke following behind him.

"Luke, I'm stuck!" the older boy shouted.

"Damn it, Ash! You always get stuck whenever we do this!"

"Shut up! I'm fat, okay?! Don't judge me!"

After Ashton finally got himself through the tube and then the two boys managed to finally get to their destination, Ashton lying flat on his stomach and completely exhausted. Luke sat beside the other boy, breathing heavily.

They waited for their breaths to come back until suddenly Ashton gasped loudly, causing Luke to jump.

"Crap! I forgot to stop the time!" he shouted, bringing his phone up to his face and finally hitting the stop button, pouting when seeing that it had reached forty-five seconds.

"Looks like we were thirty seconds slower this time," the blond joked, earning a glare from the older boy.

"Shut up. Let's just try again. The slide's just over there." Ashton flipped himself over and sat upright, moving towards the tube that led to the slide. But he didn't get too far when Luke had grabbed his ankle and kept him in place.

"Hold on," the younger boy said as Ashton turned his head to look back at the blond. "No one's in here but us."

"Uh, yeah?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. "I kind of noticed that."

Luke smirked. "Come here."

The older boy was hesitant at first, unsure of what Luke was planning. However, he did as he was told, crawling back over to the taller boy. Once Ashton was close enough to Luke, the latter boy then made Ashton straddle his lap.

The blond smiled up at him. "It's just you and me, baby."

Ashton frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me that. I'm older than you."

"So? It doesn't mean that I can't call you that." Luke's eyes glanced down at Ashton's neck, licking his lips before he pushed them onto the older boy's skin. A light gasp was made by Ashton as he tilted his head to the side away from Luke so the blond could kiss more of his neck. His hands grasped at the younger boy's broad shoulders, his nails starting to dig into the jacket.

Luke continued to lean forwards until Ashton was lying on his back and the taller of the two was in between the older's legs, which he felt wrap around his waist.

"Luke, w-we can't do it here," Ashton said when Luke drew his face away from his neck. "We're i-in a place where kids might see us."

"Then we won't," the blond responded. "We can just do some light stuff, you know." He started to move his hips slowly, so his clothed hard-on was rubbing against Ashton's bum.

Ashton's eyes closed and he bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan from escaping. He didn't want anyone hearing him, because he would be embarrassed.

The sounds of children laughing were heard as loud stomps followed, and the two boys quickly pulled away from each other, both of their faces flushed red with hard-ons tight in their jeans.

A small boy and girl appeared from the tube, saying random things to each other before the two stole a quick glance at Luke and Ashton. They merely shrugged before exiting the place and entering another tube to find the slide.

"Can we go home now?" Ashton asked.

Luke smirked. "So we can continue where we left off in the bedroom?"

The older boy's face turned even redder than before. "N-No! I'm just tired, that's all."

"Don't you want to take care of your problem?" The blond gestured towards Ashton's bulge in his pants, and then Ashton immediately pulled his legs together to hide his hard-on from Luke.

"Shut up! It's your fault!"

"Which is exactly why I should take care of it now before we go." He leaned forwards so he had Ashton trapped between his body and the wall. "It'll be quick, babe."

"Can't we just handle this at home?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"What's wrong with our place?"

"Nothing. I just prefer now than later."

Ashton thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around himself and keeping his head low so Luke couldn't see his face. "O-Okay. Just h-hurry it up. I don't want anyone to see."

The blond had a grin on his face before he placed a finger on the underside of Ashton's chin, lifting it up and then pressing their lips together.

The older boy slid his back down against the wall so he was once again lying on the ground with Luke above him with one elbow keeping him up. He straightened out his legs and took hold of Luke's hand, guiding it down to his hard-on.

Luke used his fingers to unbutton Ashton's jeans, succeeding and pulling the zipper down. Then he pushed his hand underneath the layers of clothes until his skin was making contact with Ashton's hairs.

"L-Luke—oh, God," the older boy moaned, eyes shutting and mouth ajar. He felt Luke's fingers touch his length and rub up and down in that area.

When Ashton leaned his head back, Luke pressed his lips to the underside of Ashton's chin before moving downwards to his neck, teeth nibbling lightly at the skin. The wavy-haired boy had tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth, but eventually let out a gasp when the blond's fingers wrapped around his length and pumped him.

At this point Luke was straddling the older of the two, hand still down Ashton's jeans and making him feel good. Ashton was now panting harder than before, face flushed red and sweat forming.

"How you doin', babe?" Luke asked.

"Shut up," was Ashton's response. "God, I can't believe you're getting me off in a McDonald's playground where any kid could stumble upon us at any moment now."

"No kid has come by since my hand went down your—"

"You're so embarrassing!"

"Uh, misters?"

Both of the boys froze where they were, eyes slowly going towards where a small girl with brunet hair pulled in high pigtails was watching them. Ashton's face was now redder than before, and Luke just smiled sheepishly.

"Mister, how come your hand is down other mister's pants?" the small brunette asked, tilting her head to the side.

The older boy glared up at Luke. "This is your damn fault. I'd like to see how you'd get out of this one."

"U-Um," Luke began, clearing his throat. "I, uh, I'm helping my friend."

The girl blinked. "With what?"

"W-Well, his th-thingy hurts and he's in a lot of pain, so I'm just healing it with my hand. See?" He squeezed Ashton again, making the older boy's breath hitch and eyes grow wide.

The brunette sat down, smoothing out her floral dress. "Mister, he looks uncomfy," she commented.

The taller of the two boys looked down at Ashton to see that the older boy had thrown his jacket hood over his head and turned his face away from the little girl, not wanting her to see what expression he wore. "Oh, that's normal," Luke said. "It means it's working. So, um, small girl... how long are you going to be there?"

"Until other mister is better. I don't like it when people are in pain, and I just want to make sure he's okay."

"You're a dolt, Luke," Ashton grumbled so only Luke could hear him.

The blond ignored the wavy-haired boy's comment as he continued his casual conversation with the girl. "He'll be fine. He'll be perfectly okay. Promise. J-Just run along now. Nothing to see here."

She narrowed her eyes a bit before nodding and then crawling away and through a tube.

The first thing Ashton did was shove Luke off of him, so the blond was sent flying back. He sat upright and shouted, "Why would you do that?!"

"Hey, I wasn't necessarily lying to her," Luke nonchalantly said, shrugging.

"Ugh, whatever. I lost my boner anyway." He began to zip up and button his jeans, but then Luke was back over to him, now in between his legs.

"Don't lie, babe," the blond said. "You're still hard. I can see it."

"Well, y-yeah, but we're not doing anything here anymore. Let's just—Can we go home now?"

Luke sighed. "Sure." He started to crawl towards the tube where the small brunette went through and he continued on until he was in the last room before the slide. He turned himself around, only to find that Ashton wasn't behind him.

"Ashton?" Luke called out, peeking through the tube to see no Ashton. "Babe, where are you?" He then crawled back, having to somehow squeeze through oncoming kids who were very much upset with a large person blocking their way or squishing them up against the walls of the tube.

Once Luke was back in the other room he was in with Ashton, he spotted the older boy lying face down on the ground, grumbling incoherent words to himself.

"Um, Ash?" the blond began again, moving closer to his friend.

"H-Hurts," he muttered.

"What, your stomach? You got the runs or something? Cramps?"

"My dick hurts, you butthead!" Ashton snapped his head up and glared at the taller boy. He slowly rolled onto his side, eyes looking at the ground. "C-Could you, just... you know. Please? I—I don't care if anyone walks in. I just... need to get rid of my hard-on."

Luke blinked before his cheeks turned red. He gulped and nodded, once again hovering above his wavy-haired friend. Instead of undoing Ashton's jeans, he simply placed his hand over Ashton's throbbing bulge before rubbing him in his erotic area.

Ashton pressed half of his face into his arm, small moans coming out of his mouth. Luke's hand quickened its pace, occasionally squeezing Ashton once in a while.

"L-Luke," Ashton groaned. "I—I need to do it now."

"Hold on one moment." The blond moved away and took off his jacket. He threw it over his head before he brought his face close to Ashton's length, pushing the older boy so he was now on his back instead. He pulled down the older boy's jeans along with boxers down to reveal the hard-on Ashton had underneath. He licked at his lips and then took most of Ashton into his mouth.

"Oh, fu—shit," the wavy-haired boy cursed, bucking his hips up only for Luke to press them back down against the floor. 

Luke's tongue circled around Ashton's tip, tasting the salty flavor of pre-cum. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, his hand wrapping around the base of Ashton's length, squeezing it and turning every now and then.

"Lukey," Ashton moaned when Luke licked a stripe up Ashton's hard-on before he had it in his mouth again. "I'm g-going to now."

"Mhm," the blond hummed, vibrations going around Ashton and making him shudder and his back arch as he finally released into the younger boy's mouth.

He had nowhere to dispose of what Ashton ejaculated, so Luke quickly swallowed, ignoring the bitter taste (or at least trying to).

He finally pulled away, licking away what was left on Ashton's now softened cock and then pulling from underneath his jacket. He stared in awe at Ashton whose arm was thrown over his eyes and head tilted the slightest bit to the side. His chest was heaving up and down and his mouth was agape.

Luke leaned over Ashton, still in between his legs and rested his arms on either side of the older boy, one hand brushing the back of its fingers lightly against his cheek.

"Better?" he questioned, smiling when he finally saw Ashton's hazel eyes peek up at him.

Ashton nodded and said, "A lot better."

Despite Luke giving him head, the wavy-haired boy placed both hands on both sides of the blond's face, pulling him down so their lips met.

Both their eyes closed and their lips moved together. No tongue involved. Just their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

But their moment didn't last very long when the boys jumped away from each other and quickly fixed themselves up again when they heard Michael yelling, "Can the two huge assholes get out of the playground?!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Um, yeah. That's about it. Have a good life, you Lashton af people! x


End file.
